


Clean Getaway

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux needs the mission report from Kylo Ren now. Kylo can sleep afterwards. And he can shower during, because oh em gee what is that smell?





	Clean Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt from the kyluxhardkinks blog](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/174283338634/hux-forcing-kylo-to-take-a-shower-while-he):
> 
>  
> 
> _Hux forcing Kylo to take a shower while he watches. (Bonus for Kylo being uncomfortable at first but deciding “ehh fuck it!” and putting on a show for Hux.)_

Kylo had barely flopped down on his bed when his door alert chimed. He’d barely decided to ignore it when it went off again. There was only one person who would dare ring his door once, let alone twice. That cemented his decision to ignore it.

Unfortunately, the only person who’d dare ring his door also had an override code for said door. Why did he even bother with the chime, he thought, as Hux stormed into his room.

“I was very clear that you were to report to me immediately upon the completion of your mission, was I not?”

Maybe if he pretended to be asleep Hux would go away. Or dead. It had to be dead. He held his breath, holding completely still.

“Ren?”

He felt half dead already, so pretending wasn’t that much of a stretch. A grimace pulled at the corners of his face as he heard Hux cross the room.

“Dammit, Ren. I do not have time to waste on your adolescent antics. I … dear gods, what is that smell?”

“It could be any number of things.” Dammit. He hadn’t meant to answer Hux.

“Or a combination of all of them.”

That seemed like a strong possibility.

“You will shower now. I can’t focus on your report when you smell like that.”

“Go away, Hux.”

“So help me, Kylo, I will hose you down myself if you don’t move your putrid ass. I can’t believe you lay down on your sheets like that. The laundry droids have enough work to do already.”

Hux wasn’t actually worried for the droids. Efficiency ratings flitted across his surface thoughts and Kylo could almost see numbers floating in complex orbits around his head as he calculated how much Kylo’s excessively soiled laundry would affect their output. With Hux, it always came down to the bottom line. He’d have continued to ignore Hux and remained in bed if mixed in with the calculations hadn’t been a surprisingly workable plan to hose him down where he lay.

“Fine. I’ll shower and meet you in your office in one hour.”

“Oh, no. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“How am I going to shower if you don’t let me out of your sight?”

“How do you think?”

He wasn’t serious. Except he apparently was. Hux had taken several steps back, nostrils still working in distaste, but he made no move to leave, standing halfway between Kylo’s bed and the refresher door, arms crossed and foot tapping.

“I am not going to shower in front of you.”

“Why not?”

“Because … because ….” He hated how Hux had reduced him to sputtering, and he hated the flush he felt spreading across his face.

“Were communal showers not a thing at your precious Jedi academy? Trust me, you don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.” He cast about for another answer, but before he could speak Hux sneered. “Or is it that you are concerned you might pale in comparison?”

Oh, he did not go there. Not with his snide reference to Kylo’s past and not with his aspersions on Kylo’s physique. He started to push himself up and Hux slipped, a hint of a smirk, quickly smoothed away. That bastard. Try to manipulate him, would he? Well, he’d show him. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he exaggerated his wince at the various pains the motion caused.

“You’re going to have to help.”

That wiped the smirk clean off of Hux’s face, and now it was his turn to watch Hux stammer.

“If you think … like I’d … I’m not touching you in this condition,” Hux finally finished, face pale and ears pink. Interesting. This could turn out to be fun.

“Are you saying you’d touch me in other conditions?” he asked as he eased the glove off his left hand.

“I’m not saying that at all.”

“Well you’re going to have to right now.” Holding his hand up, he wiggled his fingers as much as he was able. It looked worse than it felt, the purple bruises and swollen fingers. He’d gotten in the way of a fallen ceiling and had managed to deflect most of it, but one chunk had come too close for comfort. “It’s not broken, but I won’t be able to manage the buckles on this side.”

“Why didn’t you get it treated when it happened?”

He shrugged, indifferent. He could explain how the pain helped him focus but Hux would roll his eyes and scoff and he wasn’t in the mood. Instead he stuck one leg out, waggling his toes in Hux’s direction.

“Fine.” Shrugging off his greatcoat, Hux laid it across the back of a chair before he approached. Kylo watched, amused, as Hux realized he’d have to kneel to reach the buckles. His boots were as filthy and wretched as the rest of him, maybe even a bit more so, considering what he’d waded through. Hux flexed his fingers, visibly willing himself to touch them, before starting on the buckles. Unidentifiable flakes fell from them as he worked the fasteners loose and he could sense Hux breathing shallowly through his mouth as he worked the first one off.

“How did you get so filthy on a simple mission to retrieve a shipment of stolen Kyber crystals?”

“Because it wasn’t so simple to retrieve them. Obviously.” When Hux had pulled the second boot off Kylo rose, practically planting Hux’s face in his crotch. Hux fell back with an undignified squeak, landing on his ass and hands.

“Was that really necessary?” he fumed as he picked himself up off the floor. His disgruntled expression was almost enough to overcome Kylo’s apprehension at the next steps to this little charade. Next to Hux’s lithe, slender form he always felt like a lumbering bantha. Bracing himself for another onslaught of scorn, he reached for the fasteners on his coat.  Hux didn’t seem to be paying any attention to him now, focused on the state of his gloves. As Kylo shed his outer layers, Hux worked his gloves off bit by bit, using the one he removed first to strip the other off, preventing his skin from coming into contact with the soiled leather. He threw them into the pile of Kylo’s garments once he’d gotten them off.

“See those get back to me when your laundry is returned.”

Was he avoiding looking at Kylo? Did he really find his form that unappealing? The initial surge of spite that had fueled him sputtered and died. He forced himself to continue, grabbing the back of his undershirt and peeling it off over his head. A flicker of movement drew his eye as his head cleared the neck. Discounting it as his imagination, he slid his pants down off his hips. It had been his imagination. Hux couldn’t have been sneaking a look at his torso while his face was covered. Doing his best to pretend Hux wasn’t in the room, he stomped past him to the ‘fresher.

He almost stopped in mid surprise when he caught Hux’s reflection in the ‘fresher mirror. Could he be? Yes, there was no mistaking it. Hux was checking out Kylo’s ass. The sudden upswing in mood, hard on the heels of his earlier disappointment, caused him to stumble. Hux made an abortive motion when he caught himself on the doorframe, as if he’d been about to reach out, and his eyes met Kylo’s in the mirror. Caught staring, he looked away, clearing his throat.

“I’m still waiting on that report.” It wasn’t Kylo’s imagination – there was a strained timbre to Hux’s voice. Intrigued, he took an experimental stretch, arms behind his neck, arching his back and clenching his glutes, and sure enough, Hux’s eyes flickered back to him, giving him a once over before casting his gaze to the side again. Kylo leaned over a bit further than necessary to fiddle with the controls as he started to rattle off details.

“The smugglers that made off with our shipment of Kyber crystals fled to Hutt space.” Opting for water instead of sonics, he took his time adjusting the temperature before stepping into the stall. He left the door open, purely so Hux could hear him better over the running water. He threw his head back so the water hit him in the face, letting it sluice down his body, funneling it along the channel of his spine with another languid stretch. Hux had been right, much as he hated to admit it. The water was already making a difference. Streaks of greyish green swirled in the water at his feet, circling the drain before washing away.

“I tracked them to Toydaria. They’d holed up in a settlement in the middle of one of the muck lakes.”

Shampoo first. He used more than usual and worked up a good lather, letting out a groan as he massaged the suds into his scalp.

“That explains the smell, then.”

“Not entirely.” Turning to face Hux, he slicked his hair back from his face as the suds ran across his shoulders and down his chest. “Is the heat getting to you, Hux? You look a bit flushed.”

Hux looked more than a bit flushed. His ears were bright red and he’d started to sweat.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait until after I’m done?”

“Just hurry up and get this over with.”

“The shower or my report?”

“Are you incapable of multi-tasking?” Hux now stood at rigid parade rest, hands clasped behind his back.

“They had a nice little setup there. Practically a small town.” He worked a healthy dollop of conditioner through his hair and then reached for the soap.

 “Their security was tight but I found a weakness. Their trash compactors weren’t tied into the system.”

Hux had given up any pretense of indifference at some point. His eyes were glued to Kylo’s hand as he rubbed the soap across his chest. Kylo ran it back and forth, watching as Hux’s head turned in time with his motions. When he circled his nipple with the bar Hux gulped, audible over the sound of running water.

“One of the compactors shared a wall with their landing bay. I entered the compactor and cut through the wall with my lightsaber.”

Curious to see how far he could take it before Hux cracked, he slid one slick hand down his chest, running his fingers through the nest of hair around his cock.

“They hadn’t unloaded the crystals from their ship yet, so I helped myself to it.”

A quick pass along his cock and under his balls had Hux looking like he was about to faint. Kylo didn’t linger, although the temptation to bring himself to hardness under Hux’s stare was strong.

“The ship’s weapons’ system had been updated. I put it to good use on my way out, destroying their other ships and leveling the settlement.”

Turning to present his back to Hux again, he worked up a good handful of foam and then reached behind, smoothing the suds across his ass.

“I slaved the ship to my shuttle and brought it back with me, as our crystals weren’t the only cargo.”

When he parted his cheeks, rubbing the suds into his crack, the last vestiges of Hux’s composure melted away.

“Very good. ThankyouforyourreportRen.” He didn’t turn around as Hux made a break for the door or send a parting sally after him. No, he’d save that for later. After a bit of contemplation, he decided he’d save masturbating for later too. Sleep was a more pressing need.

When he stepped out of the ‘fresher he discovered Hux had forgotten his coat in his rush to leave. He’d almost feel sorry for the man if the whole situation hadn’t been his fault.

Now that he was clean, the smell in his quarters was unbearable. No wonder Hux had made that face. Even after shoving his clothes down the laundry shoot the smell still lingered, clinging to the sheets of his bed. He contemplated stripping it and flopping down on the bare mattress for all of three seconds, but then he grinned. He knew where there was a nice clean bed waiting, just down the hall. He’d go return Hux’s coat and avail himself of Hux’s non-regulation linens. By the time Hux’s shift finished he’d be well rested, and wouldn’t Hux be so surprised to find him there, all nice and clean and sprawled out, waiting for him when he returned to his quarters?

Oh, yes. This really was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
